The Best Christmas
by Somethingaboutsteelguarding
Summary: The Doctor decides to take River on a Christmas vacation. Are they going to have a nice relaxing time or will something go wrong as usual?


"No saving planets this time?"

"No saving any planets." He confirmed.

"No helping any crying children?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. She knew that was a tough one for him.

He thought for a moment frowning, he wanted to protest but he decided giving in to her was the better idea. Afterall this trip was his idea and he did promise no distractions, just himself and River, relaxing on a beach and having a nice time. He honestly wasn't sure how he would accomplish that, relaxing was never really his thing.

It was, however, something River enjoyed. Like her mother, she enjoyed sitting by the ocean reading a book just as much as saving people and planets. He wasn't sure how those traits were able to coexist.

"No children." He confirmed, sadly.

The Doctor was already dressed for the occasion, adorned in a tacky hawaiian print shirt, board shorts and sunglasses planted on the top of his head. River, as usual laughed at his outfit. She was thankful it was sunglasses and not some silly hat. She wore a long flowy light blue dress and sandals, simple and stylish.

Since they never had a formal honeymoon, she assumed this would make up for one. He was taking her to the beautiful beaches of Dremania. A planet that the human race eventually populated in the year 2078, turning nearly the entire thing into a vacation spot. It wasn't entirely abandoned when they arrived so the humans drove the species off onto an entirely different planet. The Doctor didn't exactly enjoy the history, but nevertheless it was one of the most beautiful planets he had even been on. He decided he would deal with his personal feud later, after the vacation.

"Are we there yet?" River asked, boredly leaning her elbows against the console of the TARDIS. She was beginning to get anxious, and not to mention cold. The TARDIS wasn't exactly tropical inside and she wasn't dressed for moderate weather. "Can we turn up the heat a little bit?" She complained.

"We'll be there in a moment, I just have to recalibrate the centrifuge." He reassured her, heading down the stairs and under the glass floor. "Phone your father and remind him to feed the Ood fish and vegetables only, I'm not sure what would happen if they got hold of red meat." He asked River, after remembering he left an Ood at the Pond Household not too long ago. He did miss them, and figured after his vacation with River he'd go get them and do something fun, like old times.

"Do I even want to know?" River asked, heading for the phone and dialing the familiar number.

"No." The Doctor answered with a slight chuckle, he made a mental note to take River to visit the Oods. Seeing her reaction to them might be entertaining.

* * *

"Hullo?" Amy answered, in a very tired tone. It was nearly three in the morning when the phone rang and she stumbled into the kitchen to find it, nearly breaking her neck in the process.

"Is dad there?" River asked, not realizing how early it probably was for her.

"No. He's sleeping. Where are you guys?" Amy asked, suppressing a yawn. Why did her daughter always have to call at such crazy hours.

"Oh, well The Doctor said to remind him to feed the Ood..." She thought for a second not quite remembering what he told her, then it came to her. "Red meat only."

"Uh huh.. Goodnight." Amy said, hanging up and stumbling back to bed.

* * *

"Done." River said, placing the phone back on the stand and turning around with her arms crossed over her chest. The Doctor was just finishing up downstairs and was finally ready to set the coordinates. He hopped back up the stairs and did so, causing the TARDIS to shake and rattle until River hit a lever.

The Doctor raised an eyebrow, looking over at River. "Did you do that?" He asked.

She held up her hands, innocently. "I didn't touch a thing." She suppressed a smirk and headed around the console toward The Doctor.  
"Are you sure you won't go mad with boredom?" She wondered.

He waved his hand, dismissing the question. "I'll be fine. Don't worry about me, this trip is all about you." He smiled at her and she stepped a bit closer.

She loved how he always thought about others before himself, even if it meant his sanity would be compromised. She leaned in and kissed him, softly at first, but then she quickened the pace. He kissed her back eagerly and she braced herself on the console. After a few moments he broke the kiss announcing they arrived, and promised there would be more of that later. She couldn't wait for that part, but for now, the beach. .

The Doctor conveniently parked in the very center of the lobby of the hotel they were booked into. He didn't quite understand why they needed to stay at a hotel but whatever made River happiest. He opened the door and headed for the front desk to check in. The woman at the desk gave him a very peculiar look, and he smiled in response.

"Checking in under the name 'Doctor'" He picked up the pen attached to the chain and wrote himself into the registry. "I never do understand why they chain the pens to the tables. I mean at banks they are supposed to be trusted with people's money but the banks won't trust the people with pens. Very odd."

River behind him, rolled her eyes and the woman at the desk handed him a key. The key had a small tag attached that read 201. River decided it would be best if she held the key, and grabbed it from him. He didn't seem to mind, as he was distracted by the decorations of the lobby.

Christmas decorations hung in all corners of the room, overwhelming the entire lobby. She had a feeling The Doctor decided to book them in December for a reason. River never really had the chance to have a proper celebration of Christmas, let alone with anyone she truly enjoyed the company of. She had a feeling this Christmas would be the best.

* * *

**My chapters aren't usually this short so there are longer ones to come! Please review if you enjoy and I'll continue to upload chapters! Thanks! :)**


End file.
